


The Two Idiots

by ClairesGuiltyPleasure



Series: Valentine's 2021 [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Daisy saves the day, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClairesGuiltyPleasure/pseuds/ClairesGuiltyPleasure
Summary: "I'm in love with him, aren't I?""Very much so."
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Jimmy Kent
Series: Valentine's 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143710
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Well I love you: Valentines for Thomas Barrow





	The Two Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic... *laughs nervously*
> 
> Prompt 1. (...) has been acting strange lately. Did I do something wrong?" "They're in love with you, you idiot."

Daisy was sure she was the first one to notice. She, after all, knew all the signs of being in love with Thomas Barrow. There was the staring, first and foremost. Then there were the smiles, the blushing, and the averting of eyes, whenever the handsome man as much as looked your direction. There was the trying to be helpful so you would get a nice word or a smile from him.

  
She was shocked when she noticed all those signs in one Jimmy Kent. She, of course, knew that Thomas liked men the way he was supposed to like women, even though it took her a bit longer to catch onto that, much to Mrs. Patmore’s amusement. But Jimmy was a proper ladies’ man, with his constant flirting and whatnot. At first, she just thought that Jimmy was trying to be a good friend to Thomas, as the two of them finally put their differences behind after the fair.

  
She resolved to observe Jimmy because the situation was indeed peculiar. Just today Jimmy made Thomas a cup of tea, even though he could’ve ordered her to make it for the two of them. Thomas thanked him and Jimmy ducked his head, a light pink spreading over his cheeks. And later, when Thomas went upstairs, Jimmy’s gaze followed him until he rounded a corner.

  
And when he was flirting with the girls, Jimmy always cast a quick glance at Thomas, as if to make sure it was okay. The flirting, Daisy concluded, was just an act. Jimmy didn’t care about those poor girls; he was just maintaining a front. He bickered with Alfred and fought with him over Ivy, both of them often making fools of themselves instead.

  
She wondered how it was possible that Thomas hadn’t noticed. She was sure he knew when she had fancied him. Thomas was a fairly observant person, always looking for people’s weaknesses to use then in his advantage. Generally, he was the first one to realize who had a secret, who fancied whom. Although it was maybe easier to notice when you don’t fancy the other person. And Daisy was certain Thomas felt about Jimmy the same way as Jimmy about him. It was a right mess.

  
And it’s gotten worse. Jimmy started behaving more oddly. He was quiet most of the time, often not entirely present but residing in a dream land. Instead of playing cards in the evening, he would just sit at the piano bench, staring in front of himself. He no longer went with Thomas to smoke, opting instead for staring at him from a window. He avoided Thomas’s eyes and didn’t spend as much time with him as he used to.

  
And obviously, Thomas caught onto that. He became more irritable and unpleasant. He snapped at the hall boys and the maids. But never at Jimmy. As usual. People started to notice, but no one knew what caused this change in behaviour. Daisy just wished the two of them would finally talk.

  
One day, she was the last one in the kitchen. She was ready to drink her tea and retire for the night when she noticed the servants’ hall was empty except for the dark-haired under butler. She poured another cup and gave it to Thomas. She sat down next to him. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked unhappy.

  
“What’s bothering you?” she asked.

  
“Nothing,” Thomas said defensively.

  
“You’re lying.”

  
“Pardon?” he raised his eyebrows and tried to look intimidating, which was a look that didn’t work on Daisy anymore.

  
“I said you’re lying. Something is obviously wrong. So, tell me.”

  
“And what makes you think I want to talk about it, especially with you?”

  
“Oh, come on! We’ve known each other since we were basically children, Thomas. You’re my friend and I would like you to think of me as yours.”

  
“Really?” Thomas seemed caught off-guard.

  
“Yes, really,” Daisy rolled her eyes.

  
“It’s just… Jimmy’s been acting strange lately. Did I do something wrong? We have agreed to be friends and I really try, but I don’t know what’s happened and now he’s avoiding me.”

  
“You did nothing wrong. He’s in love with you, you idiot,” Daisy said before she could stop herself.

  
“That’s impossible. Why would you even think something like that? Men like girls, not other men.”

  
“Especially you, hm?”

  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”

  
Daisy sighed. “Thomas, I know. I know you fancy men and I know you fancy Jimmy. And it doesn’t bother me. So, don’t even start.”

  
“Well, Jimmy’s not like that. He likes girls.”

  
“Maybe, but he likes you more than all the girls he flirts with.”

  
“Daisy, there is no way Jimmy likes me like that. It’s impossible. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” he said and exited the room. Daisy sighed. Why do the two of them have to be so dense?

  
A few days later Thomas went to America with Lord Grantham. Everything went on as usual, only Jimmy was glummer with each day. Daisy suspected why, so one afternoon, when he was asked to go to the village on one errand or another, Daisy asked Mrs. Patmore if she can go and pick something from the grocer’s that she desperately needed for tomorrow’s dessert. She was allowed and asked Jimmy to wait for her.

  
“You don’t seem very cheerful,” she commented.

  
“I suppose not.”

  
“You miss him, don’t you?”

  
“Miss who?”

  
“Mr. Barrow, who else.”

  
“I don’t know what you’re on about. Why would I miss him?”

  
“Because it’s normal to miss the people we love,” Daisy said carefully.

  
“What? What did you just say?”

  
“It’s okay, Jimmy. I don’t judge.”

  
“No. I’m not like that. At all. I like girls. Why would I even like him, he’s so, so…”

  
“Beautiful? Extraordinary? Smart?” Daisy suggested.

  
“Yeah… I-I mean, uh, what?”

  
Daisy just gave him a knowing look.

  
“Fine. I miss him. Happy?” Jimmy said, irritated.

  
“No. Why do you miss him?” Daisy was determined to make Jimmy admit his feelings, at least to himself.

  
“Because he’s my friend. I miss having an intelligent conversation every once in a while,” Jimmy gave her a pointed look, which Daisy ignored.

  
“You hardly spoke to him those last few weeks. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.”

  
“Because it’s too hard!”

  
“Why?”

  
“Because I’m always afraid that I will say something stupid, like how beautiful his hair looks in the light or how I want to kiss those red lips or how I wish I could listen to his voice for the rest of my life and – Bloody hell. Damn you,” Jimmy said, his face shocked. “I’m in love with him, aren’t I?” he muttered.

  
“Very much so.”

  
“Well, I can’t tell him,” Jimmy said resolutely.

  
“Whyever not? You’d be doing us all a great favour, you know.”

  
“I can’t! What if he doesn’t love me back, what then?”

  
“Did you really just ask me that question?”

  
“Huh?”

  
Daisy rolled her eyes. Boys can be so stupid sometimes. “He loves you, alright?”

  
Jimmy gave her an unbelieving look.

  
“He does! He’s nice to you. He never says anything bad about you and always protects you. He’s happier around you. So please, please tell him and you can be even happier together.”

  
“You really think it could be that simple?”

  
“Yes. And it is. Just, tell him when he gets back.”

  
“I – “ Daisy fixed him with a stern look. “Alright! Alright, I’ll try.”

  
“Good.”

  
Finally, it was time of Thomas’s return. All the servants as well as the family stood outside to welcome Lord Grantham home. Daisy was casting Jimmy looks the whole day, that he tended to avoid. But just before they went out of the door, he held her gaze and gave her a small nod. She smiled at him encouragingly.

  
When the car arrived, Jimmy wasn’t able to properly welcome Thomas, apart from a “Hello, Mr. Barrow,” as they were busy with carrying all the luggage inside. Right after that the dinner was served. Later, everybody was asking Thomas about America and the journey. He answered the questions with more patience than was usual. After a while, people started getting tired and retiring to their rooms. Daisy stayed in the kitchen; the door opened just enough for her to be able to peer at the last two men left.

  
“And how was the Abbey in my absence?” Thomas asked Jimmy, who was sitting next to him and was quiet for the most part of the dinner.

  
“Boring,” Jimmy said truthfully. “I missed you,” he didn’t meet Thomas’s eyes.

  
“You did?”

  
“Of course. And I realized just how much you mean to me, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. And I never want to be apart from you again.”

  
“That’s… very nice of you to say, Jimmy.”

  
“No, listen. I’m in love with you, Thomas. And I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it,” Jimmy finally looked at Thomas.

  
“You mean it?”

  
“I do. And I know you might not love me in return but I –“

  
“Of course, I love you too, you silly boy. I never stopped,” Thomas said and reached his hand to touch Jimmy’s cheek, gently guiding his face towards his. Their mouths pressed together softly in a loving kiss.

  
Daisy averted her gaze. Her job was done here, and she didn’t want to intrude on that intimate moment any longer. She tiptoed out of the kitchen to her room, a happy smile on her lips.


End file.
